Untitled
by Morgan McCarty
Summary: Logan/Julian fic. An anon posted a promp on CP Coulter's page about what a "held at gunpoint/love confession" would be like, so I decided it'd be fun to fill. It's not all that great but i enjoyed writing it.


This is just filling a prompt about CP Coulter's Dalton. I'm a terrible writer, I know.

"Leave him alone!" Logan burst through the door.

"Well well," Adam spoke teasingly, "What's this now. Little Logan Wright has come to save the day. What are you gonna do Logan? I'm the one with the gun. What are you gonna do, call daddy and have him come rescue you and your little friend?

"Please, just please don't hurt him," Logan was now begging with every fiber of his being, "please, Adam, you don't have to do this."

Adam laughed maniacally while keeping the .35 magnum aimed at Julian.

"Oh, I'm well aware of what I do and do not _have _to do, Logan," Adam replied darkly. His position shifted and the gun was now suddenly pointed at the Stuart Prefect. Julian's fists clenched as fear swelled up in his throat. He did not want to die but he was ten times more frightened by the thought of losing Logan.

"No!" Julian finally found his voice, and it was angry, "This has nothing to do with him! Let him leave! Kill me like you planned, I don't care, but don't you dare point that damn gun at him!"

Logan looked over at his friend, pleading with tears gathering in his eyes. Julian met Logan's gaze for a moment before looking back at his stalker menacingly. Adam, looking amused, pointed the gun back at Julian.

"Well, this is touching boys but I've only got two bullets, and the second one is reserved." Adam was now moving the gun, pointing at Julian and then Logan and then back, like it was a game.

"So what am I going to do?" The Hanover boy wondered aloud, "do I kill the actor I've been stalking for years, or do I kill his best friend and enjoy watching him suffer for whatever time there is left." Suddenly the gun stopped. The Stuart boys looked at it and were both immediately paralyzed with fear.

The gunshot rang out and Julian saw his life flashing before his eyes. Logan fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Julian's feet carried him to Logan's side before he could even process what was happening.

The second gun shot rang out and Julian looked back to the sound just in time to see Adam on the ground, blood gushing from his temple and the gun just feet from where he lay. Julian calmed down long enough to pull out his phone and call for an ambulance but as soon as he pressed end he was in tears again. He looked back down at Logan, holding him as tight as possible.

"Julian-" Logan whispered.

"No, Logan, you need to listen to me," Julian interrupted, "the ambulance is gonna be here soon and their gonna fix you up okay? You need to save your breath until they get here though."

"But Jules-"

"Logan, stop. You're going to make it dammit. You can't leave me like this," Julian was hysterical now, "you would though, you've always been so selfish. What about me though? Just leave me on a shelf this whole time just to die and leave me altogether. You're such an asshole Logan. Well, you're not leaving me now. I won't let you. "

"You left first," Logan mumbled with a hint of a smile building.

"Yes I left but that was only after you left me on the shelf," Julian said, exasperated, "and it's just a metaphor anyway. And what did I say about saving your breath? You never listen to me. Even if I had _wanted_ to tell you…"

Logan was trying to sit up now, "Tell me what?"

"NOTHING!" Julian yelled, "just stop talking!"

Logan's eye lids started to flicker, and then closed altogether. Julian looked down stunned.

"Logan?" Julian was now crying heavier than ever, "no! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, you can't go! Logan, I'm in love with you! I've always loved you! Please! I never got to say it because I was too stubborn. I know that now! Just please don't go!"

As a tear fell onto Logan's scalp, Julian felt his friend's body move. Logan was pulling away from him now. The blond prefect rolled out from Julian's grasp and stood. Julian stood too, now completely in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL, LOGAN!" Julian yelled out.

"I TRIED to tell you Jules!" Logan was now grinning and dusting himself off, "I tried to tell you that I was okay!"

"But how?" Julian didn't know if he was ecstatic or furious.

Logan took a deep breath.

"When Han saw Adam following you with a gun, Blaine called me. I tried to follow you immediately but the twins were shouting something in the background."

As Logan spoke he started to unbutton his blazer.

"Evan and Ethan told me it was too dangerous to go without protection and gave me this."

He now had his shirt off, revealing a black vest. Julian was still in shock.

"The twins have bullet proof vests just lying around?" Julian asked.

"They were actually wondering why you and I didn't." Logan was chuckling now.

"Then why did you pretend to be hurt?" Julian demanded.

Logan looked offended, "I WAS hurt! Do you think its all fun getting shot? Even with a vest on, I'm gonna be bruised for a while."

"No, Logan, I know how bullet proof vests work," the actor rolled his eyes, " I mean, why did you close your eyes like that? I thought you were dead!"

"Well," Logan smirked, "you were never going to tell me anything if you thought I was going to be okay."

Now Julian was furious, but mostly embarrassed, his face turning red. He glared at Logan and turned to leave.

"Wait," Logan pleaded.

Julian turned back around.

"What for, Logan?" Julian asked angrily, "So that you can laugh and tease me for being in love with you? So that you can reject me and then spend every day worrying about how you hurt my feelings? So that you can—"

A pair of lips crushing into his silenced Julian at once. Julian pulled Logan in closer, letting go of all of his anger and feeling as if he could never be angry again.

After a few more seconds, when Julian was sure he was going to die from the heat, the two pulled apart. Logan smiled brightly as he reached for Julian's hand. Julian grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him into a hug, and the two held each other until the ambulance came.


End file.
